I See You
by Elvenfangirl18
Summary: You were born with a strange and unusual gift: The ability to see monsters which madness has consume them. You were always told to never interact, never get near them. But when you inherit your grandfather's house an unexpected guest seems interested in you. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

I See You

Chapter 1: The Red eye.

"Finally, I'm here."

You grumbled as you shifted the gear of your old Beetle into Park in the driveway of your late Grandfather's house. It wasn't much, a two-story house that was so bland looking. And yet it was your sanctuary for years. Ever since you were a little girl, this place protected you from so much.

The people.

Others who doesn't or wouldn't understand you.

Even the monsters.

Ever since you were a little girl, you had this… "gift" (if you want to call it that). A gift of seeing. Seeing things others couldn't, seeing a whole another world where you would hear in fairytales or folklore. But sadly, for you, it's real enough that cause you nightmare, even as an adult.

You saw what only little kids feared the most: Monsters.

Actual Monster.

Roaming around the streets of New Ebott.

Stalking other humans.

Eating off carcasses of murdered humans.

Most people would call this a Gift, but you? You call this a curse.

You stare at the bleak house, looking at the paint chipping off the house. Losing the nice blue house, it once had, a memory comes to mind.

_A seven-year-old girl, tears in her eyes, clenching an older man's leg as she eyed a mindless monster on the roof tearing into a dead bird's carcass. "Please, Papa! Make it go away! I-I don't w-want it to eat me! Please! Papa!" The old man sighed sadly as he picked the young girl up, she immediately hides her face in his shirt, he hugged her close. "My poor poor little starlight. I know how frightening this must be for you, but remember this, my child, as long as I'm here for you no monster would harm you again." The young girl sobs steady as she looked at the man. "Y-you promise?"_

_He smiled, "Cross my heart." he put his hand on his chest. The girl did the same. "I Cross my heart too!" He hugged her tight "That's my girl!"_

Your hand was touching your chest as you stared off into space, muttering "Cross my heart." Sadden at the loss of that memory. Sadden that you were now all alone in the world. How are you ever going to survive? That's the biggest question of all.

"Ms. Y/n!" A loud voice scared you from your thoughts, nearly giving you a heart attack.

And here you thought that was the monsters' job.

You turned to see an overweight man in a well-dressed suit, carrying a briefcase with papers sticking out of it. You can tell he wasn't the organizing type of guy, though being a friend of your grandfather's, you'd think he would pick up some things by now. Your grandfather had OCD for cleanliness and orderly, he even tried to give Walter a few tips. Sadly, he didn't take those tips to heart. Even his suit was crooked in most places.

"Mr. Walter! You scared the hell outta me!" You hold your chest dramatically, he chuckled softly "Ah, even as an adult you are still an easy scare. Then again with your 'gift' it must not be easy for you now." Ah you forgot he knew about that…little thing about you. Hell, the whole town knows. About the girl who sees monsters and have weird shit happen around her. But he was the only one who believes her, others think she's trying to grab attention.

"Y-yeah… I try not to think about it too much, y'know?" Walter nodded and put a hand on your shoulder "Of course my dear, let's get on with the important business shall we. I maybe a family friend but I'm still your grandfather's Attorney." You nodded as you walked with him. He opened the door with a spare key.

Entering the small foyer, you were hit by a familiar smell of Roses mixed with a scent of faded Men's cologne. It reminded you how your grandfather always put too much cologne when he goes out, if he were in a room full of people he can stand out by his smell. As a young girl it always burns your nose, but you have gotten use to it. The smell meant safety in the arm of a man who gave up his life to raise you.

As you walk in to the living room, you notice the furniture was still here. You were surprised and also glad. "Your grandfather was quite clear in his Will that everything in this house stays here. He couldn't let you eat on the floor now." Walter explained as he made his way to the dinner room, settling his briefcase on the table. "His Will?" you were a bit bewildered, your grandfather wasn't a very wealthy man or have anything a value except the deed to the house. You assume he going to give the house to the bank to pay off the rest of his loans.

But apparently that wasn't the case.

"Yes of course! What did you think he would leave this world without leaving a few things?" Mr. Walter digging through his case and took out some papers and set them on the table, "Your grandfather fought tooth and nail to keep the deed to the house! He wanted you to have it, he knew how much you loved it here no one should take it away from you, especially since you are the only blood kin."

"But what about the bank? I thought he was going to sell it so he can pay back the loans?" Mr. Walter gesture you to sit down at the table, you grabbed one of the chairs "He paid them, actually. A few days before… he passed away," he gave you a pity look, you hated it. For the longest time, you always hated people giving you pity. You just don't need it.

Mr. Walter opened a blank envelope, "Afterwards, he may some changes to his Will. According to his Will and testimony giving by Ebott's court, the resident that once belong to one William L/n is now the resident of one Y/n L/n." He pulled out the house key handed it to you, "This place is yours now." You reluctant take the key. "R-really? This place is mine?"

You felt a bit hesitant, this house was where you grew up. It was the place that had your best and worse memories. You wanted to take it, but it felt wrong to do so. It's true you haven't been here since you moved out to live with your best friend, but that was mostly due to your grandfather's insistent. To _have a place to call your own_, he had said. You honestly thought he was trying to kick you out, you were a bit angry about it if you were being honest. But that was almost a year ago, when you got the call from the hospital that he died from a major heart attack that anger you felt was dwindled into ashes of pure shame and regret.

That was almost a month ago.

It still hurts. You didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

"I don't know…. This doesn't feel right." Mr. Walter chuckled as he grabbed your hand "It's what your Grandfather wants. He wants you to be safe and happy." You stared at the key as Mr. Walter grabs another set of printed documents. "Now for the next order of business, it seems that your grandfather did leave something else for you." You push the documents close to you as you read the proclaim. About the deed to the house is yours as well has the saved bank deposits and life insurance money that your grandfather saved for you. You read through the documents when a shock hits you hard "W-wait! Is this…. Did he really save all this for me?" Your grandfather saved you money that would last you until the end of time!

How was this possible?

He worked as a personal house care, he didn't have a lot of money to begin with.

"Your grandfather worked several other jobs, he wanted to make sure you would have enough to last. Like I said, he didn't want to leave this world without making sure you were well taken care of. And that goes for me as well." Your heart swelled, as you looked at the documents and Will. You couldn't believe it, even after he passed, he was still looking after you. You were grateful but you still wish you were here before he died.

Just hear him say I love you one more time.

"Thank you…. So much."

"Of course, now let us sign these documents and make it official!" You signed each document Mr. Walter gave to you. Mostly it's the same bullshit thing you see when you enter to government buildings and they give you paperwork to sign. This for you and your eyes only, sign your name two three million times to make sure you agree to our agreement, this will happen if the agreement is valid, blah, blah, blah, blah, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera.

About half an hour later, you're finally finished with all that paperwork, Mr. Walter handed you the deed to the house, making it official that the house is yours. Mr. Walter's took the documents and threw it in his case and closed it. "Welcome to your own house, Y/n." He then went his way out the door, you followed him out, "Thank you so much for your help." As you exit out the door, you saw a figure ran away from the front of the garage.

You went to inspect the door, seeing, in bold painted letters, a sign: **SATAN SPAWN MUST DIE!**

You let out an aggravated sighed, you weren't that surprised though, all your life you were hounded by everyone. Those made your life a living hell because you were different. Because they didn't understand. Too few understood what you were going through.

"Damn kids! I'm so sorry, Y/n. I'll call someone to clean this up."

You shook your head, "It's alright. I'll deal with that later. You don't need to worry about me. I'm not the same eight-year-old girl."

Mr. Walter chuckles heartily "That's right. Well I must file these before I get in trouble. If you need anything, anything at all," he took a card out of his jacket "do not hesitant to give me a call." You took the small card and gave him a gentle smile. You gave him a wave goodbye as he enters his car.

You went back inside your grandfat-, no your house. You beam gladly, but still felt a bit hesitant about owning this house. You didn't want to take this for grated though, your papa went through so much to keep this house and wanted you to be safe once he passed on. Even now, he was still watching over his little starlight.

You let out a sigh as you walked up stairs which lead to a hallway to three doors, the one bathroom, your old room, and your Papa's room.

You walked to your room first, revealing that it was as you left it.

Messy.

Your paintings were still hanging on the walls, photos of you, your friends, your grandfather, Mr. Walter, and… your parents. Everything was here, except for the bedding and your clothes. They were still at your friend's house, you mentally put that to the list of things you need to do today.

You were about to leave to check out the rest of the room, but you remembered if your manga, comics, and books were still in your closet. You were anxious to reread the hero academia manga again, you loved that series so much! Maybe a little Stephan King in the mix, or some Mr. Poe or Lehane with his mind fuckery.

As you open the door, you were greeted with a glowing red eye. In a dark empty socket. There was someone, no, _something_ staring right at you with dead eyes. Its skin was white as snow, from the look it was hard as bone, a giant hole in its head, red smeared over his chest.

A monster.

A skeleton monster.

Was staring at you.

And it was in your house!


	2. Chapter 2

I See You

Chapter 2: Once Upon a Long Time Ago

_Once upon a time._

Why does every story start with that?

In bedtime stories or the stories Sans would tell Papyrus, it always starts that way.

_Once upon a time._

_Heh._

_Why can't it be something simple?_

_But nothing is ever simple, is it?_

_Cause when you say "Once Upon a Time" it ends with a Happy Ending._

_But not this story, oh no._

Cause this story happened _A LONG TIME AGO._

_Heh._

_(sounds about right.)_

_A LONG LONG LONG TIME AGO._

_Two races rule the Earth._

_HUMANS and MONSTERS._

_One day, war broke out between the races. _

_(THEY ATTACK WITHOUT MERCY)._

_After a long battle, the Monsters lost (understatement of the fucking year) and the Humans were victorious._

_Seven greatest mages sealed the monsters in the mountain with a magic spell. _

(** E….**)

And this is where you suppose to say, "End The," right?

Oh no, there's more. It's gets better.

_One day, after a century of captivity, not one, but __**T W O**__ Humans were found in the Ruins._

_And they weren't no ordinary children either. _

_They were the children of the mages who put them into that hellhole. _

_And there were so many angry monsters who wanted nothing more than to rip their SOULS out and leave their bodies to rot._

_But (surprise surprise) the Royal family protected the human children, care for them until they reached the Barrier._

_The human children, who called themselves Frisk and Chara, had magical powers. And with their combine magical powers, __** D.**_

_And Monsterkind was free._

_Or so we thought._

_It didn't take long before things went to shit. _

_Before us monsters could see sunlight, real sunlight, we were face with angry and distraught mages. The looks on their face, __** L.**_

_The anger at the children was so unnerving, it even scared the king. _

_The King._

_King Asgore Dreemurr._

_He protected the children (of course he did. The idiot would protect a small flower if he needs to)._

_But of course, the power of King Asgore is no match of the powers of the human souls. He fought them with all his might but in the end…. __** D**__._

_** D.**_

_But they weren't finished yet._

"_You still need to be punished" they said. _

"_You still need to suffer" they said._

_(As if we hadn't suffered enough)._

_And due to the children's "betrayal," without a second thought. Without hesitation, the mages stole the children's SOULS as well as little Prince Asriel's. They crushed their little SOULS in their hands, and they didn't __** E**__._

_Their little Souls were nothing but dust and a bland of their magic. _

_It all happened so fast, I could remember the evil grins from the mages as magic pour all over the monsters and everything…. The grass, the sun, the blue sky, everything…. Everything was __**G O N E.**_

_An endless darkness engulfed the monsters._

_A Void but not like the Void._

_Something…. Dark yet….__**Darker**__._

_**THE MONSTERS WERE TRAPPED. IN A DIFFERENT KIND OF HELL.**_

_It wasn't long before desperation set in, there was no light, no food, and our magic were weakened somehow._

_No one knew who to look too for help. _

_The Queen had __** D.**_

_Starvation, helplessness, panic was beginning to take over._

_The head of the Royal Guard, Undyne, had no choice but to step in to keep order._

_But it only made things __** E.**_

_There was no magic, no food, no light to help monsterkind, and slowly Monsters began to dust. _

_One by one._

_It first started with the children, oh how Mothers and Father cried out for their young ones._

_How Grillby just…. Broke down after little Fuku faded away in his arms._

_Whilst Undyne slowly stewed into madness. _

_The once head of the Royal Guard, who tried to keep order, only to have the power of Monsterkind and their Souls in the palm of her slimy hand. _

_She believes this new prison was like the Barrier, but since it was created with the SOUL of a Monster, why not use a Monster SOUL to escape. _

_If only it was that simple._

_At first, she took the SOULS of the dying children. She used it with a mix of her magic, but nothing happened._

_She tried again, nothing._

_She tried again, again, and __** N.**_

_She began killing and taking Monster SOULS by force._

_Hoping one SOUL would be the one to break them free from this hell._

_Until one day, she made the mistake by targeting Papyrus. Attack him without warning, without mercy, without hesitant._

_I don't remember what happened. _

_It was all a blur._

_Guess you can say I _Blanked _out._

_One thing after another and there was Papyrus. Tears running down his boney cheeks, blood on his hands._

_I was afraid that it was his blood._

…

_It wasn't._

_** E.**_

_Undyne left a parting gift after one of my bones hit her already damage eye._

_Blood was flowing through Sans damage skull, a huge gaping, and right eyesocket. It was dark, he couldn't see._

_He was blind._

_Sans felt…. Off. _

_Different._

_He knew he wasn't the same Skeleton anymore._

_But he had to fine. For Papyrus' sake. His baby brother was already frightened enough with their new prison and everyone slowly losing themselves._

_Even being this hell, Papyrus always found the bright side of things._

_He was thankful for his Brother._

_As time goes by, as hunger began to take over the Monster's mind, something miraculous has happened. _

_Something that Sans wouldn't have guess for a thousand lifetime that THIS, out of all things, this would happen._

_He couldn't believe his eye sockets (well, socket)._

_Since being in that dark hell, I was used to wandering around there prison. Trying to find something, anything, to escape. This ever ending darkness was driving me INSANE! _

_I wanted to get out._

_I want to see the sunlight again._

_He missed those stones from the Underground. They reminded him of the stars._

_That seemed like a… long time ago._

_Heh._

_But then Sans found something he didn't expect to find ever again._

_A small little figure, a small…. Little….. kid._

_A Human kid._

_He couldn't believe it._

_It…. It wasn't possible._

_It…. _

_Heh._

_Heheheheheheheh._

_Ah… Hahahahahahahahaha!_

_Oh god. He thought he had lost it. _

_He thought it was the ghost of Frisk or Chara or Asriel coming back to haunt him._

_He already had dreams about them, blaming him for their death._

_The King and Queen hating him for not doing anything._

_He just stood by and watched while the Humans killed Asgore and his son and put Monsterkind in this hell._

_The Queen glare at him with such hate._

_She was right to hate him._

_He was nothing but a complete failure._

_He was nothing but a waste of space._

_Just a thing to die with the rest of Monsterkind._

_Oh god! Why am I crying? How pathetic can I be?_

"_Mister? Why are you crying?" I couldn't believe what I just heard. Sans looked down to see…. A Human kid. _

_A tiny little boy who couldn't be no more than six. Wearing light blue pajamas and a weird looking hat, something Pap use to wear when he was a babybone. _

_The boy was so…. so small._

_He reminded him of Papyrus when he was so small. He was so happy back then. Even when the Humans did nothing but make our lives miserable, he still find a way to be happy._

_Even though…. This human kid…. With his flesh….. such plump skin…. Sans felt himself about to drool._

_What was wrong with me?!_

_I put on my best grin even though It felt like the kid could see it, "What's ya name, kid?"_

_The boy smiled, his freckled cheeks looked so cute… and so… tender, "I'm Benjamin!" He said so proudly, "But my mommy calls me Benny."_

"_Well, Benny, name's Sans. Sans the Skeleton." I extended to his hand to the little kid and he took it. _

_Without hesitant._

_For some reason, the feeling of this kid's hand in mine hand…. I suddenly envision myself tearing his arm out of his arm socket and devouring it like a savage animal._

_I quickly let go of the kid's hand and shoved them in my pockets. What was wrong with me?! I knew I was hungry, but why was I imagining…._

_I let out a weak chuckle, "You don't seem scared of me, kid. Why is that if you don't mind me asking?" It was something, I needed a distraction, but I was also very curious. "Oh, I have been here before!" He said, in such a proud voice. "I can make holey thingys that take me to this place. I saw a huge dog once too! I wanted to talk to it, but I was scared."_

_I couldn't believe my nonexistent ears, "But when I saw you crying, I thought I can help." He continued, but I wasn't listening anymore. If this kid could…. Then that means…._

_He was a child to those Human mages who sent them here._

_I was scared, angry, confused, and excited, but mostly hungry._

_I didn't know what to do._

_I wanted to wrap my hand around the kid's throat and hoping one of those mages would come only to see the revenge from mine hands._

_But I couldn't._

_There was so many questions I wanted to ask the kid._

"_So…. um, Kid, if ya…. Don't mind me askin' what year is it?" _

"_Oh! It's 18XX, Mister Sans."_

_Christ! Has it been that long….? _

"_You said you can make "holey thingys" do you do it by yourself or…..?"_

_The little boy shook his head, "I don't know, Mister. But it always appeared in the same place." The little boy took my hand, "I'll show you!"_

_It wasn't far from where he found me, after a few moments he pointed at what seems to be a gapping hole torn through the darkness. From what I could tell, there was light through small cracks off wood. _

_Something I haven't seen in a long time._

_I couldn't believe it._

_The path for Freedom was just right there._

_And it was achieved by a small little Human who didn't know what he had done._

"_I didn't know how it happened, but it started showing up when I was really little. I was afraid it might be witchcraft because Daddy said that Witches are a spawn from Satan that he sent to kill us all!" The boy said, but he wasn't listening._

_Freedom was just a step away…. _

_But…._

_What about the kid?_

_It maybe centuries now, but what if the Mages are still here._

_What if they do something worse?_

_No…. Sans couldn't…._

_Wouldn't let that happened._

_But there was something he could do._

_Something…. Else that can be solved as well._

_He was going to kill two birds with one stone._

_God…. How desperate is he to stoop so low?_

_But…. He was so…. HUNGRY!_

_Sans put his hand on the kid's back, "Mister?" His voice was low, almost whispery. "Sorry, kid."_

_I summoned a bone, piercing through the Kid's chest._

_A little gasp from him and then a little thump as his body fell. _

_I would have felt guilty, but I was hungry. _

_And without a thought I got on my knees and sank my teeth into the boy's neck._

_I…._

_I couldn't believe what I just done, but I realize why should I even care?_

_Centuries in the dark, no food._

_A skeleton gotta eat._

_I took a step through the portal. I walked into a tiny room full of small human clothes. It smelled like the boy; he couldn't even feel guilty right now._

_I pushed the door open slowly, inch by inch I was blinded by the Sunlight. Heh, actually light. It was bright and it hurt my eyesockt._

_I stepped into a bedroom, and the first thing I did was opened the window and felt a fresh breeze hitting my skin. _

_It was wonderful. _

_It was Freeing._

_This is what Freedom felt like._

_And I got to experience it first._

_It was short-lived after he heard something coming from outside the door, "Benny! Come, my boy, you know your father do not like you oversleeping." I was about to panic when a Human lady open the door, "I made you your favori-" she had a plate of food in her hands, but she suddenly dropped it as her face went pale._

_I would of mourn for the food if it weren't for the Human woman in front of me. _

_I didn't know what to do at this point, I was about ready to summon my bones, I still wasn't strong enough for my Blaster Gaster._

_But the Human wasn't looking at me._

_She was looking at the empty bed next to me._

_She looked frantic, "Benny? My boy?" _

_She steps over the broken plate of food and through the almost empty room._

_It was strange, she was not reacting to me._

_She opens the door to the closet, I almost panic. The portal was still there, and she could see it and go through it like the boy did._

_But she did no such thing._

_It was like it wasn't even there for her._

"_Benny? Benjamin?! This better not be a joke! You're scaring your Mama!" She shouted some more._

_But then something happened._

_The Human woman walked _through me!

_RIGHT! THROUGH! ME!_

_It was obvious why. Those damn mages wanted us to suffer._

_If we ever escape, we would still have to suffer in the worse way possible._

_Heh._

_Even though they're gone, they are still torturing us._

_Humans are so cruel._

_The Human Woman was crying, I could hear her heart beeping against her chest. Looking at her, so vulnerable. It stirred something inside me, maybe it was because I was still hungry. Maybe I still felt the hate for those Humans._

_For a war they have started._

_For what they had put me through._

_For what they had Papyrus through._

_I lift my hand up at the Human lady, I was always a curious Skeleton._

_But at this moment, I was still hungry, and I wanted to conduct an experiment._

_I summoned a bone, without averting my eyes, I aimed and pierced the Human's spine. And just like the little boy, she let go a little gasp. But it was louder, and blood was spilling out of her mouth as tears was falling from her cheeks._

_She was gripping the sheets of the bed as she was bleeding out. She was still gasping, but it was shorter and shorter until she stopped moving._

_She was dead._

_And I didn't care._

_It was amazing, she couldn't see me, but she was immune to my magic or what left of it. _

_And the way that she died…_

_I couldn't help but grin. It was wider than usual, and I didn't care._

_I was just so…. goddamn hungry and so furious._

_And this new discovery?_

_I knew it wasn't going to be good for Monsterkind._

_After I explore the house, I found some cooking materials, but what caught my eye was an axe on the table. Something about it just made me want to take it._

_So, I did._

_And I used it, chopping on the Human to tiny bits. She was unrecognizable when I was done, she was just raw meat at this point. _

_I wanted to heat it up for Papyrus, but I didn't have time._

_I was gone for long enough as it is._

_As I carry the meat and a bucket of water I went back into the portal, back into the dark hell. _

_And I somehow told Papyrus about everything, with the portal and the Human boy, (well maybe not the part about devouring the tiny boy and murdering the Mother and feeding her to his Brother). _

_As per usual, he asked a lot of questions._

_I tried to pull out some puns and shrug them off._

_But he wasn't having it, but it wasn't long before other Monsters found the portal._

_And it wasn't long until Undick found about it._

_Everyone knew this was a chance to get their revenge against the Humans and since they cannot see us and from what we can tell there were only a few Humans that has the same magic as the mages did. Those who can see us, and the rest did not have the same magical abilities._

_That gave the Monsters an advantage._

_(They couldn't wait to get their hands on the Humans)._

_But to everyone's surprise, Undick stopped the Monster before they could attack._

"_Even if the Humans do not have magic anymore, we cannot anger them in this pointless quest for revenge. Everyone we had lost is gone now and there is nothing we can do about it." It was surprise for everyone, especially me._

_But that doesn't mean we can't leave this hell; we all can come and go as we pleased. And we all had one jobs._

_Find any Monster Seer._

_Kill 'em. (Or whatever we want with them)._

_It was fine with me._

_As time goes by, we found ourselves building ourselves a home in our old prison, we actual materials we took from the Surface. I finally gave what Papyrus always wanted: a home. _

_And although he didn't agree killing Humans, but he does eat the meat I provide for us. I'm just glad he doesn't ask where they come from._

_(And I was kinda grateful from the dangers of the corners of New Ebott or else I would have to dirty my hands)._

_It wasn't long before one of dog Monster found another Seer, it was a little girl. Couldn't be no more then six. _

_I saw her being dragged by the Mutt's mouth; blood was spilling out of her neck. Her eyes were hollow, dead._

_They ripped her to shreds, without a hesitation._

_I didn't want to care, but… there was something I didn't want to feel._

_I couldn't afford to feel._

_Not anymore._

_Years and another century passed._

_So far there were only a couple of Seer that were found, one girl and two boys._

_They were children of course._

_Children that didn't stand a chance._

_One tried to fight though, a little boy. He had a pocketknife in hand, took a hard swing against Snowdrake, but that didn't stop the stubborn bastard to chomp his jaws against the kid's chest. He hit him hard enough that Snowdrake ripped his heart out and ate it in one gulp. _

_I didn't know why, but for some reason I felt some kind of…. Lost._

_I thought being stuck in an endless darkness was bad, but I couldn't help but feel something from this curse._

_A sense a loneliness perhaps?_

_I shook my head; I couldn't afford this right now._

_Time goes by some more and the town of New Ebott has been changing quite drastically. It was like yesterday the town was nothing but sticks and wood, but now it's becoming brick, hard, and tall._

_And the darkness that once has been their prison, is mostly deserted but there are some who come and go as they please. They even used materials from the surface to create make-shift homes. If it makes them comfortable that is._

_Papyrus was one of them, I understood. He didn't have a good time the last time he was on the surface._

_Time goes by, and it's now 200X._

_Damn, I feel old just thinking about it._

_There hadn't been a Seer for a long time now. _

_Maybe they all had died, maybe us Monsters had killed them. I couldn't help but feel… remorse._

_But it wasn't like that for long, it happened not too long ago. I was dragging my axe along the street, trying to find some decent grub for my Bro. _

_He was hungry._

_He was ALWAYS hungry._

_Passing an alleyway, I heard crying._

_A…. Child crying._

_I turn to see a small figure, holding themselves in a tight little ball._

_I couldn't help but walk towards the little thing. _

_When I got closer, I saw it was a girl. _

_A little human girl._

_She looked so…. pathetic. _

_Pathetic and sad._

_She lifts her head from her knees, and I got a better look at her. _

_Her eyes were red from crying, I guessed. Her face was covered with bruises and her lip was split, bleeding down her chin. _

_She was squeezing a stuff teddy bear against her chest._

_Like her life depended on it._

_I didn't know why, but she was shaking._

_And she…. Lifted her head. _

_Her eyes…. She sees me._

_SHE CAN SEE ME?!_

_She whispered softly, but loud enough that I can hear, "Are you going to kill me now?"_

_She said it like…. She expects me to. _

_Like she knew this was going to happened._

_I didn't mean to say it, but I did anyway, "Yes."_

_The kid just shrugs and bows her head before she said, "Please don't hurt me too much, Mister." _

_Suddenly it felt like I stopped breathing._

_This kid…. Couldn't be even ten years old and she was asking him to…._

_I knew I have to do it. _

_It was the only way to protect Monsterkind, to protect Papyrus._

_And he needed to… fed._

_Him and his brother._

_But… _

_I lifted my axe over my head, the kid still crying, but her head was still bowed._

_He… he couldn't do it._

_He lowers his axe and walked away._

_He felt the kid staring at him at the back of his skull, but he didn't dare himself to look back._

_He could look at those (Y/E/C) eyes._

_It doesn't matter._

_He probably won't see that kid, not in this lifetime._

_Especially if the other Monsters got their hands on her._

_They won't be as merciful has he._

_I wasn't into fate that much, but if such luck has come and fate is kind._

_Maybe he would never see that kid again._

Present day…

_Wait…_

_Have I seen those eyes before?_


End file.
